Friends Forever
by irockyourworld
Summary: This Fan-fic is about a love triangle where Kahoko loves Len and Len loves her back. But Kazuki was very jelous. Other Parts...Read to find out! KahokoXLen LEMON! veryvery LEMON! for those who has dirty minds, this story is perfect to read!
1. School Days

Friends Forever

Chapter 1: School Days

Kahoko was running towards the entrance of her school, she does not want to be late again in her class. As she was hurrying up, she noticed that Keichi was sleeping on the grass again. Kahoko slowly sat beside him.

"Shimizu-kun, you need to go to your class, you're going to be late!" Kahoko shouted, that made Keichi twitch and wake up.

"Kaho-senpai, Arigatou!"

"Naaah, it's not a big deal…"

Kahoko trails up her sentence and remembered she was late!

" I need to go Shimizu-kun"

"So am I!" Keichi agreed joyfully.

"We better hurry up you know, I'm so afraid of being late again" Kahoko said worried.

"I agree!" Keichi face turned into a serious face.

*Kahoko's classroom"

Kahoko was lucky to be 2 minutes late in her class, for the first time, she was not that bad. The teacher called her to go back to her seat. Then after some few minutes, the bell rang for recess.

On her way to the cafeteria where all of the students were crowded (including the regular and musical department), all of her friends were there. Kazuki ran up to her.

"Kaho-chan! How do you do?" Kazuki's voice was almost angelic

"Oh, me? I'm doing great" Kahoko glanced at Len and saw him looking at her. Kazuki followed where Kahoko was looking at, but too bad for him that he did not see.

"Come sit with us, Kaho-san" a different voice fitted in the conversation, Kahoko knew who was that person.

"Uh, Tskimori-kun, thanks" Kahoko blushed.

Kahoko sat beside Len and ate their recess together. Obviously, Kazuki was so jealous with Len. No one knows that Kazuki really likes Kahoko, but Kahoko likes Len. Len, has feelings for Kahoko, but Kazuki and Len were the Best of Friends. There is no way that they will be friends again if Kazuki knew that Len loves Kahoko and Kahoko loves Len.

"Kaho-san, are you excited?" Len asked.

"Where?"

"Did you not remember?, it's the last day of school. Finally next year, we'll be JUNIORS!" Len said hiding his happy face.

"Oh, I'm so excited" Kahoko hugged Len and len was shocked for what happened was unexpected. Kazuki was so jealous.

*After School*

Kahoko has no place to stay for the evening. When Len knew about it. He gladly invited Kahoko in his house.


	2. The Endless Night

Chapter 2: The Endless Night

Kahoko's POV

I can't believe that I'm sleeping with Len with out his parents in his house. The house is completely ours for 1 week. I went inside Len's room.

"Tskimuri-kun, I can't sleep inside my room, I'm afraid." I said, stubbornly.

"Kaho-san, are you not worried of your environment? We are alone and no one to be seen. Are you not afraid I might, do something unpleasant?"

"No I'm not!"

"ok"

I fixed my sleeping mat and off to sleep. I was thinking that I want to do it with Len. But I was afraid that he might not love me. I slowly climbed to his bed and hugged him. Then suddenly, he spoke.

" I have to say Kaho-san, you're good at hugging people. I have to admit something."

"I have to tell you something too. Look I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too Kahoko."

Len said making me gasp. I was so shocked for he called me in my first name which is improper for friends.

"Len ,if I offered you to do that to me, would you accept?"

"Sad to say, yes!" His voice was know full of lust. And my underwear was now wet.

I could feel the dripping orgasm in me. I could feel comfort and lust. As, I was unbuttoning his shirt, he was caressing my butt hard but slow.


	3. The Happy Moment

Chapter 3: The Happy Moment

After I finished unbuttoning his clothing, he took off my clothes and unclipped my bra. After that he sld my underwear downward with satisfaction. He took of the rest of his clothes passionately. He slowly went in and out in me and felt my orgasm flowing from my lower part. I was lucky that my monthly menstruation is not scheduled today. I could feel the dripping of my orgasm. After that he put inside his hand on my lower part and I could feel it very well. He started kissing me everywhere until he began sucking my orgasm. It was my turn. I went down to his and sucked it as hard as I could. He sprayed me some of his sperm. He took his and stuck it my butt. It was very hard but satisfying.

"Uh- Uh-UH MORE MORE MORE!" I shouted anxiously and he gave me what I wanted.

" Kahoko, make it wider so I can put my arm inside yours"

"I lo-lo-love you!"

" I love you too."

Finally, they were finished. They fell asleep ,naked and bathed with orgasm and sperm.


	4. Sweet for my sweet

Chapter 4: Sweet for my Sweet

After I woke up, I got into my clothes and head to the kitchen. I cooked bacon and eggs. After some moment, Len went to the kitchen (naked) and smelled the food I cooked. He was hot, his abs were perfectly shaped circles.

"What's cookin' Kahoko?"

"Bacon and Eggs!"

"Sounds good!" He nodded and smiled.

END OF POV

They sat down at the table. While he was eating,Kahoko was playing his, using her foot. Sperm splattered everywhere. Then all of a sudden, orgasm was flowing out from Kahoko's lower. After that they laughed. They ate their breakfast together. Kahoko took a shower, while inside , she does not know that Len was peeking. After Kahoko was finished Len started to shower. They wore nice clothes and went off to the shop called "CAKE SHOP, BAKE SHOP". They sat there and ordered some cake. Len started the conversation.

" I'm sorry for what happened, you lost your virginity because of me" Len said frowning.

"It's OK for me, it's very fun" Kahoko said trying not to blush.

" Kahoko, can ou be my…girlfriend?"

"uh…"

"I'm sorry I'm too fast but I'm serious."

"I have to think about it."

After some moment , Kazuki went to them and waved hi. Kazuki was glad to see Kahoko but jelous to see Len beside her. Kazuki sat between them.

"Kahoko-chan, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine!"

"Do you want to go with me in a musical concert?" Kazuki started being weird but at the same time funny.

"I'm glad to say yes!" she replied with joy.

They went to the concert leaving Len alone at the "CAKE SHOP,BAKE SHOP".

*Inside the Auditorium*

Before the Concert started, Kazuki said something to Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan, I have this thing that I want to tell you!"

"What is it Hihara-senpai?"

"I-I-I ------"

His sentence was interrupted by the concert.

"I LO---"

"Hihara –senpai, would you quiet down for a bit. I'm listening to the music by this honorable musicians."

"I'm sorry."

"SSHHHHHH!"

*After the Concert*

They went out the auditorium and finally Kahoko started the conversation.

"Hihara-senpai, what is it?"

"What? What's What?" Kazuki tried to soun confused so that Kahoko won't remember that He said something to her.

"Nevermind" They laughed together and went home safe and quiet.

**To all the people who is reading this fan-fic, please review something so that I can arrange some parts here And please review more because I'm having a dilemma whether I'm going to stop writing fan-fic about La Corda or not! I love you all!**


End file.
